


Not Leaving Without Some Answers

by top-secret-ultra-classified (KansasJustGotGayer)



Category: Time Bombs (Podcast), Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: SO ORIGINAL, Wow another midland is jacobi fic, this is really just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KansasJustGotGayer/pseuds/top-secret-ultra-classified
Summary: This is just small thing I wrote while very sleepy about Lovelace being herself about Jacobi ghosting the only people who’ve been through the same trauma as him.





	Not Leaving Without Some Answers

Midland knew something was wrong when He stopped having to ignore the texts and calls from Lovelace. He knew something was wrong when she showed up at his job, on the last day that he had to be perfectly civil when on the clock. He knew something was wrong when she was using a fake name just like he was. And in the back of his mind that was stifled by alcohol he knew something was wrong when he found the lock to his shitty Brooklyn apartment broken. He knew something was wrong when he opened the door and was greeted by the silhouette of Captain Isabel Lovelace herself. 

Jacobi groaned and moved past her to flop down on the couch. 

“Really Jacobi?”

“Really.” His voice was muffled by the cushions and a little slurred from the new years celebration. Accepting any mixed drink from Radio Bob whether it was coffee or alcohol is always a mistake your body will pay for later. And Teller? What is it with older superiors always wanting to buy Jacobi drinks? 

“Whatever. You’ve got some explaining to do, Daniel.” 

He lifted his head and rested it on his side, making a face. 

“Don’t call me that. For a lot of reasons.” 

“Fine. But you still owe us an explanation.” 

“Us?”

“Renée, Doug, and Hera. Don’t tell me you already repressed those memories too.” 

Jacobi sits up. His head spins a little but his thoughts are clear enough to give a heated retort.   
“I dont owe you people anything.”

“Bullshit.”   
“You do remember who killed Alana right?” 

Lovelace sighs. She makes her way to the coffee table with a couple boxes of chinese food and two glasses of water. 

“Feel like talking now?”  
Jacobi’s eyes widen as he notices the smell of food. How had that not registered until now? He was starving. His eyes then narrow, remembering to pretend to hate her. 

“Okay.” 

He reaches for the chopsticks she was handing him but she pulls it back just before he can take them. 

“You di-“

“First! I want to know why you left. We were all living basically in the same place. We all agreed thats how we wanted to do things. Then two years ago you just vanished. What. The hell?” 

Jacobi groaned and fell limply against the back of the couch again. 

“It was the anniversary. Of when Maxwell died. I was feeling pretty fucking awful. So I went for a drive and decided I should try something new. Ergo, bomb squad.” He sounded equal parts bored and equal parts annoyed. 

Lovelace flicked the chopsticks at him and they hit his face, right on the nose. 

“Ow!”

“Good. That clears up some of it. But why not tell us where you were? Why not let us know you were okay? We were worried sick. Especially Renée.” 

Jacobi swallowed the fried rice he just dug into and responded. 

“Well, to be honest. That was a really bad day. I was dealing with a lot of anger and I decided I hated all of you. I didn’t want to talk to any of you. For a while all the distance did was intensify those feelings.”

“And now?” Lovelace asked. 

“Now...” Jacobi started, “Now you’re here. Youre sitting in front of me and youre real. Youre not... this version of you I kept remembering wrong every time.” 

“Huh.” Lovelace said. 

“Yeah. Huh.” Jacobi said and then continued to eat. Lovelace opened her box and joined him.

**Author's Note:**

> Itd take an awful lot of convincing for me to write more of this. Especially considering he fact that I feel its pretty derivative of other people’s fics. I guess I might if people were really interested but this was purely a casual thing.


End file.
